To Hell and Back
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Post 5x22 "Swan Song" - Castiel has been revived and he's back in Heaven. He still has the older Winchester brother under his charge, but he has a new task to give to an angel. The question is: can she do it? -Eventual Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with a new story! This is yet another Supernatural fic, set in a post season five world. I've read spoilers so I'm prettttttty sure this won't really happen. If it does, then I must be a prophet! XD Anyways, I've had the idea of Ashael floating in my mind since I saw the finale. I play the character on LJ, but I thought it was high time to give her some actual "canon". And yes, this may very well turn into a Sam/OC story. I'm just not one hundred percent sure yet. :3

So anyways, enjoy the story! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: Task

Word was already spreading. Lucifer was back in his cage in Hell. Many angels were happy about this, but when they heard Michael had gone with… Heaven was in shambles. And without their Father around, it was ten times worse.

She was where she always was, standing and observing the world below. Of course, she had heard the same news from her brothers and sisters. She just wasn't as joyous as them. Many angels were killed during the past few months, most came back…others did not. Castiel had been one of the ones who'd been brought back. He returned home quickly once the cage had been sealed. She knew this because he came to her shortly after.

Sensing he was behind her, she smiled. "Castiel, you're alright."

"I am, but there is something that needs to be done," he informed her. She gave a curious look, listening intently. "They are planning on giving Sam Winchester a second chance."

Her smiled dimmed at this. "Who?"

"Father. I've spoken to him."

A wide smile came onto her face, proud of her brother. He was the one angel she was closest to. She envied him because of all the time he spent on Earth, doing work for their Father while she still had the same observation duties as she had for almost a decade.

"And he put me in charge of giving the task. I feel you are most suited for the job, Ashael."

She gave a nod, feeling somewhat anxious about leaving Heaven for the first time. "What is the task brother?"

Castiel took a breath and said, "You are to pull Sam Winchester from Hell."

* * *

The naïve angel still couldn't believe it. She was going to pull Sam Winchester from Hell and then he was going to become her charge. Just as Castiel did for the elder Winchester named Dean.

Castiel was going over the plan to her, explaining what was going to happen and what she was to do. It sounded simple. All they had to do was go down to Hell and grab Sam. Then again, marching into Hell was never an easy task. Castiel proved this when he raised Dean from perdition. There would be demons trying to stop them, and even Lucifer could be a problem.

He put a hand on Ashael's shoulder. "You will do fine. We'll lead the way for you."

"Thank you Castiel." She bowed her head, wondering what would happen in the coming hours.

"Be ready," he warned her. "As soon as the other angels in the garrison are prepared, we will be leaving."

She nodded. "I'm fully ready now."

"Good. Let's go join them then."

The rest of the garrison was gathered together when the two appeared amongst them. Ashael scanned the angels. She could name them all, but picked out the ones she always had a particularly close bond to. When she noticed Gabriel, a small smile formed on her face.

He approached her, the same smug smile that she remembered on his face. "They're finally sticking you with something to do. That must suck."

She furrowed her brow a little and said, "I'm honored to have this duty, Gabriel. And it's good to see you again."

"Aw shucks," he shrugged. "I'm only back to help you with this, then I'm headed back down to the ground. I'm taking up my old Trickster post since Dad said it was alright."

"Have you spoken with Father, too?" Her eyes went wide in amazement. Two of her brothers speaking with Him was a great feat. That would mean that only six angels have ever spoken to Him.

Gabriel shook his head. "Cas told me." He pointed to Castiel, who was discussing something with the other angels. "I figured messenger boy must've put in a good word."

Giving a slightly amused look to Gabriel, Ashael heard Castiel call her name. "It is time." She saw that they all were looking in her direction and cast her gaze downward.

* * *

The battle wasn't easy. Ashael was amongst the angels, fighting through demons to reach Sam. He seemed so far away at first, but now… She was slightly more confident in her work because she knew her family would protect her. Gabriel, Castiel, all of them.

Another demon stepped in her path and Ashael stuck out a hand, smiting them in a blink. She saw there was a clearing that the angels made and she took the chance, hurrying to Sam's side. He looked very broken and worn. It was expected that he endured extreme torture.

Carefully, she picked him up as one would a baby. "I have him," she called to Castiel before disappearing.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, struggling to breathe. His lungs burned and his skin was tingling just as bad. He grunted and lifted his head up, feeling a sharp pain on his right forearm. Pulling back his sleeve, he saw a red handprint. Just like the one Dean had on his shoulder.

Wait, this had meant…

Everything hit him at once. He remembered falling into the pit, the time in Hell after being, literally, thrown from Lucifer's cage, and… The rest was blank.

Sam looked around. He was lying on a motel bed. Sitting up, he tried to remember how he got there. Had he walked or did someone bring him here? Maybe it was an angel. Castiel was the first one that came to mind. But Lucifer… He killed him, so who else could've done this.

Shakily, he slid off the bed. The same clothes he was wearing when he fell into the pit were still on and he felt sickened by the thought. His eyes scanned over the room and he saw a small pile of clothes on the dresser in the room. Someone was obviously looking out for him. Maybe he had a guardian angel or something. Sam dismissed the thought and took the pile of clothes into the bathroom.

* * *

Ashael and Castiel sat on the park bench, quietly watching the children running amuck on the playground. The sight was much more interesting seeing it up close compared to from Heaven.

"You did well," Castiel said. "But now is the complicated part of your duty."

She gave a nod. "Samuel will be in good hands, I assure you brother."

Castiel rested his head on his hands as he leaned forward. "It's you I'm worried about, Ashael. The Winchesters don't have a liking for angels."

"But…they accepted you. Dean and you have a very close bond." It was confusing. These Winchesters were new to her and she only knew the basics that Castiel told her. They were hunters and the ex-vessels of Michael and Lucifer. Dean was the elder one, and Sam the younger.

"Other angels make things complicated for them." Castiel sat up straight again and gave her a hopeful look. "Just be sure you keep an eye on Sam at all times." There was a flutter of wings and Castiel was gone.

* * *

The shower was relaxing and cleansing for Sam. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel securely around his waist and staring at the mark on his forearm. Now that he was more aware, he saw the handprint was smaller compared to the one on Dean's shoulder. So it really wasn't Castiel's doing.

He took a glance of himself in the mirror, remembering the last time he looked at a mirror was when Lucifer was using him as his vessel. The memory caused him to shiver a little. He leaned on the sink, hands turning white at the thought of everything Lucifer did. Sam cursed under his breath, shaking his head.

That's when he heard a sound. Something like…a gust of wind. It sounded like it came from the other room. Sam didn't see anything that could be used as a weapon in the bathroom. "Damn it," he hissed. Dropping his grip on the sink and taking hold of the towel, he inched towards the door. Someone…or something was probably behind the door. This wasn't something he wanted to deal with after being dragged out of Hell.

Opening the door slowly, Sam poked his head out. He saw a young woman sitting on the lone bed in the motel room. She had long black hair and seemed to be dressed in a black trench coat. "Hey!" Sam shouted.

The woman looked over her shoulder. She has a blank expression that seemed to brighten slightly at the sight of him. "Hello Samuel."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded, keeping a tighter hold on the towel. Sam wasn't really self conscious, but the way she was looking at him while he was practically naked bugged him.

She stood up and walked over to the window. Sam could see she had a pair of heeled boots on with a pair of blue jeans. "My name is Ashael. I'm here because I am supposed to be."

He narrowed his eyes, remembering the mark on his arm. "Are you the one who brought me back?"

A hint of a smile came onto her lips and she said, "I did."

Sam let out a grumble. He didn't understand why anyone would want to bring him out of Hell, especially an angel. He thought they would let him rot down there for all eternity. Unless this was Dean's doing… He brushed away his thoughts and said, "Look. Just…stay here. I wanna get dressed."

"I will answer your questions when you return," Ashael told him.

Giving a suspicious nod, Sam backed up a few steps before turning around to go back into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. "Great. Another angel…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad this story's taking off. ^^ Gotta give a big thanks to the readers and reviewers, the feedback really helps fuel me to write more. :) Anyways, I mentioned before I wasn't sure if this would become a Sam/OC an I can now officially say...it will. I'm in the middle of working on chapter three, and I really hope you enjoy this one! **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Answers

Sam pulled the gray t-shirt over his head before opening the bathroom door once more. He saw Ashael was still standing by the window and apparently, she really hadn't moved. He sat down on the small couch that was by the nightstand by the bathroom door. It was just weird. He couldn't make heads or tails of why an angel would want him out of the pit. "So, Ashael, why did you pull me out of Hell?"

"Because I was told to."

"That…doesn't exactly answer my question. Who told you to do it?"

She moved to sit across from him on the edge of the bed, looking at him as if she were studying him. "You didn't want to be saved, did you?"

He looked at the floor, biting the inside of his cheek lightly. "Not really," Sam quietly admitted.

"Samuel, you are deserving. You gave your life to save everyone else. Don't you see this is your second chance?"

"First off, it's Sam. Second, I don't. There's still demon blood in me. It's not like a fresh start." Ashael frowned. Sam knew even an angel couldn't think of a better response to that. He shook his head, sighing. "Sorry. I should be grateful I guess… But do you…" He trailed off, thinking.

With a knowing look, Ashael said, "He's safe. Castiel healed him and he is currently on his way to Indiana."

A small smile formed on Sam's lips. "So he's okay. Cas, too… That's relieving." He'd seen what Lucifer did to them all, and it wasn't pretty. Hell, Castiel exploded and Bobby had his neck snapped. Dean got it light compared to that. He just took a beating. "How'd Castiel come back?"

Ashael gave him a genuine smile, something Sam had rarely seen an angel do before. "Father brought him back."

"You mean...?"

"Yes." She beamed as she spoke.

"Okay… Well why are you still here then? I'm alive and Lucifer's in his cage, so the Apocalypse has been avoided. Is there something you want?" If he remembered right, when Dean was brought back, Castiel didn't stick around as long as this. Only popped in every once and a while to check in on him. Then again, that was because he was Michael's vessel.

She folded her hands in her lap with a thoughtful look. "I was simply told to keep an eye on you at all times. This is the best way."

He made a face, blatantly confused. "You mean, you're gonna follow me around everywhere I go?"

"As many places as I can, yes."

"Who's orders were these? God's?"

"Castiel gave me the orders that were from Him. I can not say no."

This was something he understood at least. Sam knew Castiel was dragged back to Heaven when he disobeyed and became a whole different person. And it was all similar to when their dad would give them an order. He nodded, still slightly confused as to why he needed an angel watching out for him. "Alright. Just don't follow me too closely," he chuckled. "By the way, where are we?"

"We're in a motel room," Ashael told him flatly.

He rubbed his face. This was going to be like dealing with Castiel for the first time all over again. "I meant what state?"

"Lawrence."

Sam gave a half smile. He was still in his home town. It was kind of nice, but all he really wanted to do was get far away since he knew the cemetery where everything happened was only a hop, skip, and a jump nearby; so to speak. "Do you think…we could go see Dean?"

Ashael had a blank expression on her face. "I don't think that would be a very good idea right now. It has been less than a day…"

"Please," Sam begged as he got up and approached her, "I just need to see he's okay."

She stood up. "Very well then." Ashael put two fingers to his head and transported them both to the sidewalk across the street from a house in Cicero, Indiana.

It was nighttime, which Sam failed to notice before, and he could see the outline of the Impala just a few feet away. The lamppost above them flickered and Sam could see the form of his brother hugging someone in a doorway. He gave a weak smile, just wanting the best for Dean. Maybe he'd move on and finally have the white picket, apple pie life. Sam could only hope.

* * *

Ashael stood with Sam on the street corner for numerous minutes until he quietly asked to go back to the motel. His voice was full of sorrow when he spoke. Once they got back to the room, Sam pulled a chair over to the window and sat, staring out at the night silently.

She thought seeing Dean would make him happy, but it seemed to do the opposite. Ashael tilted her head as she watched the younger Winchester. She wanted to help, but didn't know how.

Finally, she asked, "Is there something I can help you with Sam?" He shook his head slowly. Fully confused, Ashael gave a small sigh. "You should sleep. It might clear your mind."

Sam looked over his shoulder. His eyes were half lidded and obviously distraught as he gave a nod. He stood up and moved over to the bed as Ashael sat down quietly on the couch. His back was facing her for a few moments before he rolled to the opposite side. "Ashael?"

"Yes?"

He had a sleepy and questioning expression on his face. "Can I call you Ash?"

"If you are comfortable with that, yes."

Without another word, Sam gave a weak smile and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter! Yay. I just got the urge to write this so...yeah. Oh, the rating may go up in time. this chapter itself kind of pushes it with the language and alcohol consumption. I've thought out most of the fic though and the direction i'll take it will change the rating. I guess we'll just have to see where the story takes us! Final thing, seeing how Season six is FINALLY airing I need to make this point- THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT OF IT. Loving how it's going so far, but I kinda don't like Grandpa Campbell. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: New Orders

He bolted awake, eyes wide and chest heaving; the recollection of Hell still fresh in his mind. He hadn't had nightmares like that since…the psychic visions a few years ago. Sam looked around the room and set eyes on the dark haired angel on the couch, peering at him curiously. "Ash," he sighed after jumping a little. He didn't think she was going to actually watch him. "It's just you."

Her bright expression diminished to a frown, tilting her head like he'd seen Castiel do many times before. "What did you dream about, Sam?"

There were too many ways he could answer that, so he just shook his head. "Nothing. I don't remember." He pushed the bed sheets back and got up out of bed. Ashael still had the confused look, almost like she knew… "Is there something else?"

"I've never seen someone sleep first hand," she told him while looking nervously at the floor.

Sam gave a nod, walking towards the bathroom. "Maybe you should try it sometime." When Ashael gave a curious look, he chuckled. "Sleep. Try sleeping sometime."

Ashael furrowed her brow, giving a nod. "It's not necessary for me to sleep, but I will give it a try."

"Cool," Sam smiled before shutting the door.

* * *

The next few days were hard for Sam, not knowing what to do in town since he didn't feel up to looking for a case. Doing a solo hunt wouldn't feel the same knowing Dean wouldn't be there to watch his back. He barely even went out of the motel except for when Ashael helped him get to a store for clothes and basic supplies or for food.

On the fourth night in the motel, Sam had the room's television on as he sat against the bed's short headboard. He held a bottle of beer in hand and he'd already had three prior to that. A sigh spilled from him and he shook his head. "I hate this," he muttered.

Sam looked in Ashael's direction. She was seated in the chair and watching the television curiously. When he spoke, she turned to look at him. "What's the matter?"

"I-I'm tired of sitting around this stupid room," he slurred. "When is Dean gunna start looking for me?"

"Sam," Ashael began, "he won't. Dean still believes you are…"

Quickly sitting up straight, Sam growled, "In Hell? Rotting away because of my stupidity?" He lifted the bottle and drained the rest of the beer, smacking the empty bottle down on the nightstand to his left.

"You did what you had to do."

He noticed the blank expression on her face, assuming she was judging him. All the angels did that, he knew. Because he was "the boy with the demon blood". He was the one who would run around and destroy the world, according to the stuck up dicks. Sam silently snarled.

Ashael's look turned to worry. "You must calm down, Sam."

"Stop looking at me like that then, Ash! You and every other goddamn angel, you all look at me the same way. Almost like you think I'm the most dangerous person on the planet. Like you'll point the finger and blame me!" He was shaking as he shouted at the angel.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring him down. "There's no need to raise your voice. I'll ask you again: calm down. If you can't, I will calm you myself."

He scoffed. "What, are you gunna kill me and send me back down there?" Sam slid closer to her, jutting his chin out in a challenging manner. "Go ahead. That where you all want me anyways…"

The glare softened and Ashael shook her head. "This is the alcohol. You're inebriated."

Sam didn't back down, he lowered himself to catch her eye. "It's the truth." Ashael looked at him once more and raised her index and middle fingers towards his forehead. Sam caught them and tried to make her stop. "You know it's the truth…" She dropped her hand, Sam still keeping a hold on her two fingers as he heard a flutter.

He looked towards the door and there stood Castiel, dark hair looking the same and his familiar suit and trench coat attire neatly in place. "Sam."

"Cas!" Sam's face lit up as he let go of Ashael's fingers, only to get up and hurry over to the angel and hug him. "It's good to see you."

There was an awkward pat on his back before he pulled away from Castiel. "It's good to see you are well." He made a face. "Ashael, has he been…?"

"Yes."

Sam frowned. "I haven't been having a few good days," he murmured.

Castiel furrowed his brow curiously and directed Sam to sit on the bed. "I need to speak with you," he said, looking in Ashael's direction. She nodded. "Sam, stay put."

With a determined expression, Sam nodded and the two disappeared. He blinked a few times at the empty space of the room before scooting back and laying down on the bed.

* * *

The two appeared at the park down the road where they could both still see the motel room door to Sam's room. Castiel sat on the gray bench, glancing up at the night sky that was littered with bright stars. Ashael took a moment to look up as she stayed standing before jumping right to the point. "What is it Castiel?"

He changed his glance from the sky to her and said, "I have new orders for you."

New orders already? A slight frown formed on Ashael's face, but she kept her poise. "What are the orders?"

She saw a glimmer in Castiel's eyes and he tilted his head. "You feel a connection to Sam, I see. Don't worry. You're not to leave him." He paused and the glimmer went away. "You need to sway Sam into hunting again."

"Hunting? What for?"

"I don't question orders, so I know not."

Ashael gave a small nod. "When?"

"As soon as you can. It doesn't seem like an urgent thing, but it needs to be done soon."

Giving a nod, she watched as he stood up. "You should get back to Sam. He should be asleep now. I suggest starting in the morning." Castiel disappeared, leaving Ashael alone in the park.

She stood for a few minutes, thinking about her new orders. Getting Sam back into hunting would be no easy task if he didn't want to. Then again, it would be easy if he did. The angel had a feeling he may want to. Without wasting another second, Ashael returned back to the motel room and took up her post sitting on the couch as Sam slept soundly on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been so inspired lately and I just finished writing the fifth chapter of this story. I'm happy with its direction and let me just say: the slight cliffhanger at the end of this chapter is very worth it. And also, I know a few people must like Gabriel out there. He's going to make an appearance in the next one. Oh, and the angels do have a reason to get him back into hunting. We just won't hear about it until he actually starts again, which will be soon! Reviews are very appreciated!

Chapter 4: Break In Routine

Sam got up, showered and then stared at the handprint on his arm before getting dressed, just as he had for the past five days. He was still amazed to be alive, to be breathing air again. And he was happy about it, but the prices he was paying for it all? Part of him was wondering if it was really worth it. He gave up his brother, his old life, even his privacy.

He shook his head and brushed his teeth before dressing the rest of the way. "I have to stop thinking like this," Sam muttered to his reflection. Giving up on the mental war that was building in his mind, Sam opened the bathroom door and walked over to the dresser. The room was unusually quiet. Ashael wasn't saying anything to him, which he found strange.

Turning to look where she usually sat on the couch, he found she was lying on her side with her back against the couch. Her eyes were shut and she looked to be sleeping.

Sam was a little surprised at that. He turned and focused his attention on his dirty laundry, gathering it all in a ball and moving carefully over to the door of the room. Just as he went to put a hand on the door knob, he heard a voice.

"Where are you going, Sam?"

He froze for a moment, only to look over his shoulder and see the angel staring at him with bright olive colored eyes. "I, uh… was going to do some laundry."

Ashael sat up and seemed to have a twinkle of something Sam didn't quite recognize in her eyes. "I'll come with you."

Shutting his eyes and exhaling, Sam said, "Ash, look, I know it's your job…"

"I understand," she said, cutting him off. "I will…try sleeping again but you need to come right back."

Sam knew this wasn't a request. It was a command. And he understood that he was basically her job. He'd dealt with things like that once in a while on hunts. He gave a nod and a small smile before leaving the room. Once outside, he pulled the door shut behind him and let out a chuckle. He convinced an angel to sleep, and he was allowed to do something on his own for once. Not wasting another minute, Sam hurried to the laundry room next door to the motel.

* * *

It didn't take long to do his small load of laundry, but he delayed a little just to stay out of the room and stand outside in the fresh morning air. He walked back to the room about an hour later. At first, he looked to the couch and assumed he'd see Ashael sleeping. But she wasn't there.

Instead, she was on his bed. The black trench coat was draped over the end of the bed and her boots neatly on the floor. Sam couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Keeping quiet, he put his clean clothes on top of the dresser before sitting on the couch.

She watched him for the past five days, now he'd return the favor and make sure Ashael stayed safe as she slept.

* * *

Falling asleep wasn't her intention. The only reason Ashael gave it a try was because Sam asked it of her. So when she actually lay on the couch and relaxed while he was in the shower, it was calming. When Sam tried leaving, she didn't like the idea one bit; but she'd been tapping into his thoughts and noticed he felt trapped.

So Ashael let him leave to do the laundry on his own. The whole sleeping thing was still fairly curious to her so she did the same routine she'd seen Sam do once. Taking off her jacket and shoes, then lying down on the bed in the exact same position as he did.

She knew her vessel was tired after the long journey in saving Sam from Hell, so when she truly fell asleep, she didn't fight it. Never did she expect to be asleep for long…

Sitting up, Ashael looked at Sam curiously. He was sitting on the couch with a small smile across his face. The sight was rare to her and the angel gave something of a smile back. "Hello Sam."

"Ashael, how was sleeping?"

"It was…long, almost boring. Relaxing and peaceful though."

Sam gave his head a nod and uncrossed his arms. "That's good. Did you…dream?"

She tilted her head and got up off the bed, arms staying still at her sides. "I did not. My vessel may have though."

"Your vessel. Who exactly was she, Ash?" The smile on his face fell. It was obvious he was feeling empathetic for her vessel.

Ashael sat back down on the bed, folding her hands in her lap. "My vessel…was an interesting woman. She didn't have a family of her own yet because she was scared. But mainly, she was hoping to do some good for the world somehow. Her father passed two years ago, leaving her mother and her one younger sister. She prayed for a while and then I came and asked for her to be my vessel."

He nodded, interested in what he was hearing. "But her name. What was it?"

"Her name was Cassandra Lane."

After that, Sam went silent. He just looked at her with a concerned expression for a long period of time. The angel could only assume he was reflecting on his time as Lucifer's vessel, and that was almost ten times worse. He grimaced a little, rolling his shoulders and leaned back into the couch to stare up at the ceiling quietly.

* * *

Sam felt…horrible. A woman doesn't get to live out her life anymore because he had to be rescued from Hell. Not even that, but because he triggered the Apocalypse. Angels wouldn't be on Earth if it weren't for him. He switched his glance from the ceiling and let his eyes move down, keeping his head still in its reclined position. He wondered what kind of person Cassandra was, where she liked to go, what she liked to do… Anyone else would've said the thoughts were pointless, but Sam knew otherwise. He knew that deep down, Cassandra was still alive. Just like with Castiel and his vessel, Jimmy.

He sat up, running his hands down his face in an attempt to try and clear his head. Sam looked to Ashael and found she was still sitting and watching him. His eyes gazed over her and her attire in a more analytical manner. _Did Cassandra like bright colors? Did she ever dress fancy? Where did she shop?_

The guilt kept hitting him and Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "Ash, can we talk about something else?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

She gave a nod and asked, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Anything."

The room went silent for a few minutes until Ashael said, "Hunting."

"Hunting?" Sam looked up at the small topic. "What about hunting?"

"Do you miss it?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Why don't you go back to it?" she pressed.

Sam let out a breath and said, "I miss it, but it wouldn't be the same without Dean. And…I don't know what's keeping me back. Probably what I said about Dean."

"What if I went with you?"

"You mean, replaced him?"

Ashael tilted her head with a small meaningful smile. "I could never replace your brother, Sam. We both know that."

He nodded with a smile forming as he thought about previous hunts that he and Dean did before the Apocalypse, before he died, before Dean died… All his memories rushed at him and he had to gasp, eyes widening for a second.

"Are you alright?" The angel was next to him in a blink with a rustle of feathers, very much invading his personal space. "Was that too much?"

Sam turned and looked at her with a confused expression. "You… You did that?"

She furrowed her brow and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. You just seemed like you missed him. I didn't think it would overwhelm you…"

He shook his head and panted a little, breath sounding somewhat ragged. "It's fine, I just… That was… Holy crap," he said through a half laugh. Sam grinned at her. "I wanna get back to hunting. I'm just not ready yet."

"When you are," she told him, "I will be at your side." Ashael put a hand on his that were laced together in front of him.

Nodding, he smiled weakly at her one last time before getting up and walking into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I promised Gabriel and TAAH DAAH! He's at the end of the chapter. And there's lots of thinky times in this chapter so sorry if it's a bit bland. Please please please review people. The hits are wonderful, but reviews would be even better :)

Chapter 5: Heaven Help Me

Sam escaped into the bathroom after his talk with Ashael. He shut the door and leaned on the sink, eyes shut and unwilling to look at his reflection. First he was overwhelmed with memories, and then…everything. The second her hand touched his, he just felt like exploding. Sam sucked in a breath and said to himself, "Angels and their damn mojo…"

If Dean would be around, he'd be laughing at him. Sam could practically hear his older brother making snide comments, saying things like _'Someone likes it a little on the fluffy side'_ and _'Damn it Sam, you really don't like normal chicks do you?'_

He cursed under his breath and opened his eyes. His reflection showed his face was flushed, yet slightly red. There was even a small bead of sweat forming at his temple. Sam took in a breath and decided he needed another shower. An ice cold one due to how his skin felt. "That should help. A shower…"

Turning away from the sink, Sam turned on the shower and didn't bother to adjust the temperature. He let out a frustrated huff and stripped down carefully. His body was physically aching all over when he moved now. "What'd you do, Ash?" he whispered as he stepped under the cool running water.

* * *

It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but Ashael tapped into Sam's thoughts once he left the room. She frowned. He was confused, stressed, and hurting. All she tried doing was make him feel better. The angel frowned and heard something of a chime before Castiel appeared in the room. She looked at him curiously. "Castiel, what are you doing here?"

"What's the matter with Sam?"

"He's… I tried making him feel better," she told her brother through a frown.

Castiel made his way over and sat beside her, leaning forward to keep her attention. "Ashael, sister, this isn't the way you do that. Humans are complex. You pushed emotions into Sam he wasn't ready to feel and caused them to differ."

The angel lowered her eyes and said, "My apologies."

"I don't forget that you are still new to this, but you need to be more careful. They have everyone watching both you and him right now. Be cautious of what you do."

Ashael straightened up and gave a nod. "I understand."

"Have you spoken with him about hunting yet?" Castiel asked.

"I did. He's not ready he said. But he wants to."

Letting out something similar to a sigh, Castiel laced his hands together. "You are to get him hunting within the next week. If not, another angel will be put in your place."

She went silent. Ashael didn't want another angel to do her job. She liked it and knew there was a bond forming between her and Sam. Another in her place wouldn't be acceptable.

His hand went to her arm and Castiel looked hopeful. "I have faith in you." She smiled a little at him and Castiel got up, only to disappear again.

* * *

Sam came out of the bathroom, still feeling sore all over as he made his way over to his bed and lay down. He didn't look at Ashael once. He just stared up at the boring off-colored ceiling and breathed, trying to keep himself calm.

It was like he'd been slapped in the face by a succubus. His dad told him about them when they hunted one. Sam wasn't included, of course. He sat home in the motel room while Dean and their dad dealt with it. But he remembered exactly what his dad said about them. _'They'll get you feeling good for a while, until they start taking. And once that happens, you're a goner.'_ Sam blinked a few times, trying to get his dad's voice from his mind.

Finally, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He got up and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out. Can you just…not be here when I get back?" He didn't bother to turn and look at her, only because something just told him not to.

"Sam, I can't…"

He cut her off. "Ash, just this once. Don't be in here. Wait outside or in the next room or something."

She was quiet for a few seconds until she said, "I understand."

With a breath of relief, Sam left the room and started towards the bar down the road. He just hoped he didn't sound as pissed off as he thought he did. Ashael was the one person he saw day in and day out. Angering her would make things even more difficult.

As he approached the door to the bar, Sam cleared his head. He didn't need to think right now about any of it. All he needed was a drink and someone to help get his mind back on track. '_If only Dean could see me now…'_

* * *

Night fell and Sam hadn't returned yet. Ashael did as he asked and took refuge on the roof where no one could see her. The angel just sat quietly watching the sky and thinking. She took to meditating, but the meditation turned into thinking hours ago. And her main topic of thought was her charge.

Sam had snapped at her before leaving. She knew it was deserved because of what she did, but he should be thankful to her that he was even alive. Ashael frowned and let out a breath, folding her hands together and resting her chin on them.

She sensed someone near her and sat up straight with a curious look on her face. "Hey sis. How's the babysitting going?"

"Gabriel," Ashael began as she turned, only to see her elder brother smirking her way, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well, I'm just passing through. Figured I would pop in and say hi. Seems like you're having lots of fun," he said.

She got up and faced him. "It's not."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "After hanging around me I thought you'd understand sarcasm… Cas really rubbed off on you." He had his hands in his jacket pockets, giving her a shrug. "Where is Sammy boy anyways?"

"Out. I assume at the bar."

He frowned at her. "Cheer up. If you're down about what happened earlier, forget about it. Accidents happen. Plus, I think he'd rather be feeling that compared to nothing." Sighing, he glanced over to the side towards the ground and gave a chuckle. "Oh ho, looks like your boy's bringing a lady friend back. Except…"

"That's a demon." Her words came out in a low grumble.

"Have fun," he said before she disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel like I've been torturing my Sam-muse lately, so I had to give him a little something in this chapter. Plus, 6.03 inspired the whole bring a girl home thing. Speaking of, season six is completely killing me guys. I've been losing my love for Sam due to what happened the past two weeks. Hopefully, next weeks better. So um, don't think I've got any other notes. OH. Check out my new SPN Fic called CROSSFIRE. It's Jimmy-centric and will have slash, but it's already pretty far along developed. That being said, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: Shelter

He was fairly sober, but Sam could barely remember the woman's name. Mary Ann? Marie? Something like that. It didn't really matter to him. He needed relief from the way he felt since it seemed to be the only way. Earlier during his second shower, Sam tried to _relieve_ himself but it didn't do anything. He'd still felt the same, which was why he had to get out. And throw his angel from the room, too.

As he opened the door and let the woman in, she said, "Wow. Nice place y'got here." Her accent was clear and he stepped in, only to shut the door behind him. She turned around and wrapped her arms playfully around Sam's neck. With a giggle, she kissed him. Sam shut his eyes for a moment and opened them.

In the middle of the room, he saw Ashael and pushed the woman gently away. "Ash, what're you…?"

"Get away from him. I won't ask twice," Ashael said with a look of determination.

The woman smirked at Sam, dropping her arms and turning towards the angel. "But why? He didn't tell me he had a girl."

Ashael moved forward and put her hand to the woman's forehead, causing a bright light to emit from the woman's eyes and mouth. The woman dropped to the ground lifelessly and Sam's jaw dropped. "Ash!"

"She was a demon. Gabriel saw it before I did." Her face was deadpan and it seemed she was telling the truth.

But that didn't help the fact that he was still aching. Sam sighed, "Whatever. Just…get the body out of here." This whole angel deal was beginning to stress him out and he made his way over to the bed, sitting down He heard the flutter of wings and knew she'd be gone if he turned to look. Instead, he pulled his shoes off and ran a hand through his hair.

Stretching his arms, Sam let out a quick breath. He heard another flutter of wings as he blinked, only to see the angel standing by the window and looking out with a thoughtful expression. Something in Sam just wanted to get up and wrap her in his arms. This felt out of left field to him and he frowned at his own thoughts.

"You have my apologies Sam. I should've been keeping a better eye on you." She turned and gave him what Dean would call "puppy eyes".

Sam shook his head, looking at the ground and not at her. He hadn't even realized he was standing up as he spoke until he took notice of his feet. "It's fine." Hesitantly, he took a step forward while furrowing his brow. "Ash…"

She tilted her head slightly to the side as she watched him take a few more steps towards her. Ashael straightened, looking to swallow hard as he approached. "Yes?"

"I don't know what you did, but…" He reached out a hand towards her cheek and as soon as it made contact; a jolt ran through his arm, similar to before. Sam took in a quick breath, part of him liking the sensation. "I need you to fix it."

The plea made Ashael furrow her brow. "I can't do that. Do not ask it of me." She shut her eyes for a moment as Sam rubbed her cheek carefully.

He stopped, keeping his hand there. To him, it seemed like she was doing everything in her power to keep calm. It concerned Sam. He leaned closer to her, only a mere inch or two away. "Please," he begged, "I can't fix it. Help me…"

Being so close broke his willpower and Sam moved in, kissing Ashael gently. She seemed to freeze as he did, lips unmoving and still pressed against his. To Sam, he felt a shockwave run all the way down to his toes and back. The word that came to his mind was heaven. And of all people, Sam could vouch for what Heaven was like.

Sam never knew what hit him as two fingers went to his forehead and he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Ashael closed her eyes as Sam crumpled to the floor. Her intentions weren't to hurt him, but only to stop him. Stopping him just required putting him to sleep for a while. She knelt down and scooped him up in her arms. To a watcher, it would look strange; but her Grace made her as strong as five average sized men, making it easy to carry Sam.

She laid him down on the bed and pulled his boots off, just as she'd seen him do before going to sleep to make him more comfortable. The angel stepped back and her eyes moved down to the ground before she transported from the room to the roof. She needed to pray, but she didn't want Sam in hearing distance. Even if he were sleeping soundly.

Taking in a breath as she sat on the ledge of the motel's roof, Ashael folded her hands in her lap and shut her eyes. She thought of her Father, brothers and sisters, and mainly Sam. She didn't know what to make of what had happened in the room. Confused in her own thoughts, Ashael called for Castiel in her mind.

Not even a minute after her call for help, Castiel appeared in front of her on the roof. He had a look of concern on his face as he approached. "What's the matter?"

Her eyes stayed shut and she shook her head. "I think my charge is too close to me. Assign me something else. I can't do it."

"What are you talking about? Is it because of what he did?" Castiel sat to face her on the ledge. "With everything changing in Heaven, it's okay if you get close to your charge. There's not Zachariah or Uriel to punish us. Human interaction is necessary to understand our charges more. Attachment is the only problem that may appear." He spoke with slow and careful words with a meaningful look on his face.

Ashael bowed her head and opened her eyes. "I'm not used to the new hierarchy or rules that have been coming lately." She took in a breath before saying, "Sometimes, I wish I were back home helping you."

Castiel put a hand on her folded ones. "Ash, this is your job. Father said specifically for you to have it. Not me, nor any of the other angels. Are you not honored?"

She immediately perked up at the talk of their Father. "Of course I am. I just have…doubts." Her last word came out in a whisper. Angels weren't to feel doubt, or any other petulant emotions for the matter. They were all alien and curious to her. She wanted to experience them, but at the same time, she wanted to stick to the old ways. "During your time on Earth, did you?"

"Almost. But that was when I had rebelled, my Grace was faltering, and Dean was pressuring me to do it. It did not end well," he explained with a thoughtful look.

The young angel gave a nod. "But what about Sam's problem?"

"What he said was right. You're the only one who can fix that, Ashael. It's your Grace that pushed in the emotions and that is the Grace he wants to be near."

Timidly, she gave another nod. "Thank you for the advice. I should return to him now." Ashael stood up when Castiel did. She glanced at him and he flashed a small smile.

"I will demon proof the outside of the motel once more. By the time he awakes, both of you will be sheltered from any kind of entity that tries to get in unwanted." Castiel turned and walked to the opposite end of the motel roof before Ashael transported herself back into the motel room.

Once back in, she sat silently on the couch after removing her trench coat. The idea of the coming shelter made her feel slightly more relaxed and she lay down, keeping her eyes locked on Sam's back as he slept. In a few hours, he would wake and she knew she would have to explain herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one is all Sam's POV and short due to my participation in NaNoWriMo. Next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Sam will be getting back into hunting very soon. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep 'em coming!~

Chapter 7: Reminders

He woke up with a massive headache brewing and didn't even want to move at first. Sam opened his eyes and found himself looking over at Ashael, who seemed to be asleep on the couch. Wincing at the throbbing pain, he sat up slowly. The pain got worse and he wondered how hard he hit his head. And how he got on the bed, for a better question.

Sam flashed back to the previous night and his jaw fell in shock as he leaned forward, letting his arms rest on his thighs. He practically assaulted an angel. An angel of the Lord. He sighed, carefully moving off the bed and gritting his teeth to avoid making sounds that would wake Ashael.

Sluggishly making his way into the bathroom, Sam could hear her stir. He shut the door a little and blinked at himself a few times in the mirror.

"Sam?" He heard Ashael's voice and saw in the mirror when she poked her head in the bathroom.

He looked at her over his shoulder and asked, "What?"

"Are you alright?" she stepped into the bathroom, keeping her head down. It looked to Sam as if she felt bad about the previous evening.

Sam gave a nod. "I'm fine. Just a headache." In his mind, he assessed how he really felt. The most obvious was pain, but he realized that looming feeling of need was still curled up in his mind. He gave his head a shake and said, "Yeah. Headache."

Ashael cocked her head to the side. "Is that all? Have the sensations gone away?"

His eyes went shut and he huffed. "Talking about it won't help them go away will it?"

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I shouldn't have done such a reckless thing."

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed she was closer. Sam, on instinct, took a step back and bumped into the sink. "Ash…"

She gave a small, meaningful smile. "I'll fix it. It's okay."

Reaching out a hand, Ashael rested it on his shoulder. The same one that had her faded handprint embellished on it. Sam sucked in a breath and felt the jolts run down his arm. "You're an _angel_."

"The rules are being altered, Sam. Castiel told me last night." She didn't move her hand and Sam glanced down at it, holding his breath. "I don't want to see you in pain…" Looking up at her once more, Sam saw her smile shrink into a half frown.

He let out the breath and rolled his head in thought, pushing back the reasons why it would be a bad idea before taking hold of her waist and pulling her to him. Sam gave her a forceful kiss, instantly feeling the shockwaves hit him. At first, she didn't react; but after a few seconds, Sam realized she was returning the kiss. He pulled back and lifted an eyebrow for a moment. "You learn quickly."

Ashael gave a shy smile and said, "Father created us that way."

Sam pushed off from leaning on the sink, his hips colliding into hers briefly as he maneuvered her out of the bathroom between kisses.

"Sam," she said, turning her head to look over her shoulder. "The bed is obstructing our path."

He chuckled and told her, "It was where we were going." She frowned curiously as Sam directed her to sit down. He sat next to her and said, "Ash, I need…more." Because in truth, Sam was beginning to feel a pull in his chest and that feeling of need rear its head again.

"More?" the angel asked. He nodded and furrowed his brow with concern. Her eyes went wide. Sam couldn't tell if it was fright or realization. He was hoping for the latter as she said, "Oh…" Ashael gave a slow nod. "My vessel has, but I haven't. It seems unpleasant."

Laughing to push back everything, Sam said, "At first it is. But after that…" Now he was starting to feel guilty. He couldn't muster will to have sex with an angel who had no idea, even thought he wanted to. Right and wrong were slipping away from Sam. "…I'll help you through it."

The angel stared at him for a few moments before bowing her head. She peeked up at him from under the few bangs that were in front of her face with a nod. "Because it will help you."

Sam kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers. "Thank you."


End file.
